Crimson Ageha
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Ketika seorang bocah SMA, Hayama Kotaro bertemu dengan seorang pelacur kelas atas, Mibuchi Reo./ "Aku mau menyewamu, Reo-nee!" / "Lupakan. Kau masih bau kencur." / maaf tidak pintar membuat Summary Nanodayo / Yaoi! / Rate M but not smut, actually/ ONESHOT


**Pairing: Kotaro x Reo**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Aku mau menyewamu!"_

 _Pria berparas cantik itu langsung menjatuhkan pipa rokok yang terselip di bibirnya._

* * *

 **Crimson Ageha**

* * *

Mibuchi Reo, seorang pria dengan wajah yang tidak kalah cantik dengan wanita pada umumnya. Tubuhnya proporsional untuk seorang laki-laki, kulitnya putih mulus karena selalu dirawat olehnya, dan surai hitam gelap yang berkilau di bawah sinar rembulan. Dia adalah pemilik salah satu _gay bar_ yang berada di distrik lampu merah nomor 12. Tidak jarang para pelanggannya menggodanya demi menyentuh tubuh pria cantik itu.

"Silahkan datang lagi lain waktu."

Reo baru saja menangani klien langganannya. Direnggangkannya otot-otot lengan dan punggung karena dia merasa sangat pegal.

"Hah, bocah." Keluhnya sambil menyalakan rokok pipanya. Yukata hitam dengan corak sulur dan kupu-kupu merah miliknya sedikit robek pada bagian lengan dan itu cukup membuatnya kesal. Klien yang baru saja dia layani lebih muda 2 tahun darinya dan kasar. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli kalau Reo merasa nyaman atau tidak, selama dirinya sendiri yang nyaman.

"Memang lebih enak yang dewasa, ya."

 **KLING KLING**

"Ah, selamat da-"

"Aku mau menyewamu!"

Pria berparas cantik itu langsung menjatuhkan pipa rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Di hadapannya adalah seorang pria-coret-laki-laki yang terlihat sangat muda, 5 tahun dibawahnya mungkin. Dilihat dari seragam yang dia gunakan, laki-laki ini masih SMA. Rambutnya pirang dan sangat pendek. Giginya gingsul namun membuatnya tampak lucu. Wajahnya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Sangat kanak-kanak. Matanya terlihat sangat…berapi-api?

"y…ya?" Tanya Reo sekali lagi.

"Aku mau menyewamu!" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan lantang dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari kantong celananya. "Apa 5.000 yen cukup?"

'5.000 yen?! Jangan bercanda…' piker Reo. Bahkan 10.000 yen saja masih tidak cukup!

"Errr bocah biar kujelaskan-"

"Namaku Kotaro Hayama! Apakah aku bisa menyewamu?"

"Grrr…" Reo menempuk jidatnya. Astaga bocah satu ini sepertinya akan sangat merepotkannya untuk beberapa waktu.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, bo—maksudku Kotaro Hayama." Akhirnya Reo angkat bicara dengan ekspersi judesnya. "Pertama, kau tidak bisa dengan seenaknya begitu. Kedua, kau perlu uang 10 kali lipat dari yang kau punya dan ketiga, KAU MASIH BOCAH SMA."

Huft. Ini akan membuatnya mengerti.

"Jadi, aku harus kesini dengan 50.000 yen? Baiklah aku akan kembali lagi nanti!"

 **DRAP DRAP**

 **BRAK**

 **BLAM**

"…" Reo hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan Kotaro. Datang tak diundang, pergi tak dijemput. Ah, dia tidak akan kembali lagi, pikirnya.

* * *

"Permisi! Aku sudah membawa uang lebih!"

"..."

10 hari kemudian bocah SMA itu kembali lagi sesuai janjinya. Di tangannya sudah ada 50.000 yen yang dia janjikan. Reo hanya bisa diam. Disaat dirinya merasa sudah tenang tak diganggu, ternyata bocah bandel ini benar-benar kembali. Entahlah Reo harus kagum atau terganggu.

"Ah…" Reo menghela nafas panjang. Apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan agar bocah ini menyerah?

"Uangnya sudah ada! Jadi aku boleh menyewamu kan?" Kotaro memandang penuh harap.

"…tidak." Reo menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menyentil hidung Kotaro. "Kau ini. Masih SMA. Masih bau kencur. Sudah mau dengan seenaknya menyewa pelacur kelas atas."

"Tapi kan-"

"Tidak ada tapi. Bocah SMA sebaiknya pulang saja dan belajar sampai pintar."

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas dan berbalik untuk mengurus barnya yang agak terlantar karena kekeras- kepalaan Kotaro. Hah, beberapa tamunya jadi terlantar kan.

 **GREP**

"Ukh!" Kotaro menggenggam pergelangan tangan Reo kuat, ralat, sangat kuat sampai Reo sendiri meringis. Tidak disangka bocah ini memiliki tenaga yang besar, kalau dilihat dari tubuhnya.

"Hei itu sakit!"

"T-tidak akan kulepaskan kalau kau tidak mengijinkanku hanya karena aku masih SMA!" rengeknya lantang sehingga membuat satu bar menoleh ke arah mereka. Otomatis Reo langsung mendorong masuk Kotaro ke dalam gudang penyimpanan yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

 **CKLEK**

"K-kau ini bodoh ya?!" omel sang pria cantik. "Semua orang melihat kita tahu! "

"Kubilang aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"…" menggerutu dalam hati. Bocah ini benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam. "Kalau begitu katakan alasanmu ngotot menyewaku sampai seperti ini."

"Oh, aku hanya ingin mencoba seks dengan pria." Jawabnya polos. "Di sekolahku ada beberapa perempuan yang suka dengan hubungan sesama pria! Karena tidak sengaja mendengar, aku jadi penasaran untuk mencoba!"

Duh. Bocah SMA ini, Kotaro Hayama, otaknya hanya sesendok.

"Lalu kenapa harus diriku? Banyak pria lain yang bisa kau pilih. Bahkan temanmu sendiri bisa kau jadikan tumbal."

"Itu karena kau cantik sekali dan orang-orang bilang kau paling terkenal!"

Sedikit rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Reo. Pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memuji dirinya begitu polos dan frontal. Biasanya orang-orang memujinya sangat _klise_ ataupun _cheesy_ bagaikan membaca puisi. Tapi, ini keluar dengan spontannya.

"Cih, Simpan uangmu. Akan kuberikan service gratis khusus hari ini." Mau tidak mau luluh juga Reo dengan perkataan bocah SMA itu. Kotaro langsung tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar yang langsung disentil Reo.

"Hanya mulutku yang akan bekerja. Jangan berharap lebih dari service gratis."

Reo langsung berlutut dan dengan cekatan membuka resleting celana Kotaro. Benda keramat itu langsung keluar dengan indahnya sampai menabrak wajah Reo.

'Cukup besar juga…' pikirnya. 'dan sudah keras…'

Mana menyangka dia kalau bocah ini sudah ereksi dalam waktu secepat ini. Disentuh, bahkan dirty talk dan sedikit skinship saja tidak! Apa dia sudah menyimpannya lama sampai seperti ini?

 **SLICK SLICK SLICK**

Pertama Reo menggunakan tangannya untuk mengocok benda itu. Rambutnya diselipkan di belakang telinganya dan menumpahkan salivanya pada pucuk dari kejantanan Kotaro agar menjadi basah dan memberikan sensasi berbeda.

"w-waaah…" Kotaro menutup wajahnya malu. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri masih virgin, dan ini pertama kalinya seseorang memanjakan kejantanannya yang tidak pernah dijamaah oleh orang lain selain orang tuanya. Tangan Reo sangat lihai dan saliva itu memberikan sensasi aneh padanya.

"Huft." Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum membawa benda itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Entah mengapa ukurannya pas untuk mulutnya. Lidahnya bergerak pelan mengitari kejantanan yang terasa sudah berkedut di dalam mulutnya. Kepalanya bergerak maju mundur dan dia bisa men-deepthroat. Pada awalnya Kotaro berusaha menahan suaranya, tapi Reo terlalu ahli dalam hal ini dan memaksanya mendesah berat. Kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam surai hitam Reo.

"!"

"!"

 **SPURT**

Kotaro mengeluarkan seluruh sperma yang sudah ditahan olehnya dalam mulut Reo. Reo yang pada dasarnya sudah sering melakukan hal ini hanya bersikap tenang dan berusaha menelan semua cairan itu walaupun ada sedikit yang keluar dari sisi bibirnya. Dilepasnya kejantanan yang sudah lemas itu setelah dia bersihkan dari bekas sperma dengan lidahnya sendiri.

'Mungkin ini akan membuatnya ketakutan dan berhenti datang.'

"Hump." Menjilat sudut bibirnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissue untuk diberikan kepada Kotaro. "lap dengan i-"

Speechless. Hanya itu yang bisa Reo pikirkan. Bukannya raut wajah ketakutan ataupun jijik, dia malah melihat raut wajah Kotaro yang seakan-akan berkata 'Kurang' atau 'mau lagi'

"R-rasanya enak sekali! Ternyata kau sangat berbakat soal ini!" mata Kotaro berbinar-binar dan langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Reo, tapi tidak seerat yang tadi.

"Aku jadi makin menyukaimu!"

 **CHU~**

"…"

Dan pada siang itu terdengar teriakan murka dari seorang Reo Mibuchi, juga suara tendangan dan leopard liar yang terbang keluar dari pintu masuk bar Reo.

* * *

"Mamacchi~"

Kise berjalan dengan langkah riang menuju Reo yang sedang membaca laporan keuangan bar. Matanya terlihat sangat lelah dan Kise tahu pria itu sudah bekerja keras.

"Mamacchi kenapa tidak istirahat saja hari ini?" Tanya Kise sambil memijit bahu Reo pelan. Reo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum walau dengan garis-garis yang menunjukan kalau dia sangat lelah.

"Mumpung bocah itu kelihatannya tidak akan datang hari ini, aku harus menyelesaikan ini Ryouta-chan."

"Biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya ssu~"

"Jangan bercanda Ryouta-chan. Menghitung pajak 21% saja kau tidak bisa."

"Huwa—Mamacchi hidoi ssu…"

Reo tertawa dan menutup bukunya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Ryouta-chan. Laporannya sudah selesai jadi aku sudah bisa berisitira-"

"REO-NEEEEEEE!"

"—tidak jadi."

Baru saja Reo berdiri dari kursinya, dia sudah dihadang Kotaro yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Untung sudah biasa, jadi Reo hanya perlu minggir sedikit dan membiarkan wajah Kotaro tertabrak tembok.

"Reo-nee~" tapi refleks anak itu sangat cepat berhubung dia anak basket dan dalam sekejap Reo sudah berada di pelukannya. "Reo-nee aku ingin menyewamu~"

"…"

"Reo-nee?" Kotaro heran mengapa tidak ada respon padahal biasanya disepet atau dia menghindar dengan lincahnya atau paling parah ditabok. Ini dia hanya diam dan sepertinya mulai limbung?

"Kotarocchi, Mamacchi sangat lelah hari ini… biarkan Mamacchi istirahat ya?"

"Eeeh…" Kotaro melenguh kecewa. Tapi setelah melihat Reo yang ketiduran di pelukannya, dia jadi luluh juga. Lagipula, salah dia juga kan selalu mengejar pria yang satu ini setiap hari.

"K-kalau begitu aku mau mengantar Reo-nee ke kamarnya! Dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggu Reo-nee!" pintanya. Kise hanya tertawa kecil dan mengijinkannya. Walaupun seperti itu, Kotaro adalah anak yang patuh. Lagipula, kalau dia benar-benar mengejar Reo, dia pasti akan mengerti.

"Hup"

Dengan perlahan diletakannya tubuh Reo di atas kasur. Ini pertama kalinya Kotaro masuk kamar Reo dan dia cukup terkesima. Warna merah dan hitam mendominasi serta meja rias yang berhiaskan banyak benda-benda untuk perawatan berada persis di sebelah kasur. Lemari berada di pojok ruangan serta sekat untuk Reo mengganti pakaiannya. Kamar yang kecil tapi terlihat elegan.

"Reo-nee…" panggilnya dan duduk persis di sebelahnya. "Reo-nee itu cantik ya…bahkan lebih cantik daripada teman-teman sekelasku… karena itu, cepatlah ijinkan aku menyewamu…"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada dahi sang pria cantik sebelum Kotaro pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"…sialan."

Reo membuka matanya. Ternyata dia sudah terbangun dari detik dimana Kotaro menaruhnya di kasur. Karena ingin menghindari perdebatan tidak penting, dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur sampai bocah itu pergi. Tapi, siapa sangka bocah otak sesendok itu bisa…err romantis juga?

"Ah…"

Mau tidak mau wajah Kotaro menghantui pikirannya juga. Walaupun sering mengganggu, terkadang kehadirannya membawa warna lain pada kehidupannya yang monoton. Warna kuning cerah yang berusaha untuk berbaur dengan hitam gelap. Mungkin seiiring berjalannya waktu itu akan berhasil.

* * *

Malam minggu. Kali ini Kotaro datang tidak dengan menggunakan seragam. Dia hanya menggunakan kaus berwarna merah dan celana hitam pendek karena dia baru saja selesai bermain street basketball. Yang membuat tidak biasa adalah, Kotaro membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink.

"Reo-nee pasti akan menyukai ini~"

Ucapnya dengan pede. Saat memasuki bar, dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Aneh, pikirnya.

"Reo-nee dimana ya…" kakinya langsung melangkah masuk dengan seenaknya dan berjalan menelusuri bar dan koridor ke kamar para pegawai.

 **SREK SREK**

"Reo kau sungguh cantik malam ini."

"ha-"

"Jangan tahan suaramu, Reo. Aku sudah membayarmu untuk suara-suara erotis yang akan kau keluarkan dari bibirmu."

Sekilas Kotaro mendengar suara aneh, dan itu berasal dari kamar Reo. Penasaran, dia langsung berjalan pelan menuju sumber suara. Ah, pintunya terbuka sedikit.

"Kau…harus berusaha lebih keras kalau ingin mendengar suara-suara itu, tuan."

"hohoho…Kau memang selalu jual mahal, Reo."

 **DEG**

Kedua mata Kotaro terbuka lebar saat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Reo, tanpa benang sehelai pun yang menutupi tubuh putihnya, sedang bergerak naik turun pada panggkuan seorang pria yang terlihat jauh lebih tua darinya. Keringat membanjiri wajah merah nan erotis milik Reo. Suara-suara kulit yang bertubrukan dan desahan yang tersamarkan.

"…"

Tidak dapat menahan apa yang dilihatnya, Kotaro langsung saja berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu sangat cepat, bahkan sampai suara langkanya tidak terdengar. Dalam hatinya dia sangat kecewa.

'Kenapa Reo-nee tidak pernah mau denganku, sementara dengan ojisan itu dia mau…'

* * *

Sudah lebih dari sebulan dari kejadian itu dan Kotaro tidak pernah datang lagi. Reo tetap bekerja seperti biasanya tanpa menunjukan sedikitpun perubahan pada raut wajahnya. Dia berlaku seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Kembali ke rutinitas hidupnya yang datar. Menjual tubuhnya pada orang-orang yang mau membayar mahal.

"Mamacchi~" Kise berlari menuju Reo yang sedang minum dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat bermerek dari sakunya. "Mamacchi, aku dapat cokelat dari tamu ssu!"

"Wah, kelihatannya enak." Tentu saja cokelat itu ikut mengundang seleranya juga.

"Mamacchi, sekarang jadi mendadak sepi ya…"

"Huh?"

"Padahal bar ini pernah ramai hanya karena kunjungan rutin seseorang…"

"…"

"Sayang sekali dia sudah tidak pernah datang lagi ssu…"

Reo mengerti betul siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kise. Hayama Kotaro. Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti datang mengunjunginya dan seakan-akan seperti menghilang. Reo tidak begitu mempermasalahkan soal ini, karena ini adalah demi kebaikan Kotaro sendiri.

Kotaro masih bocah SMA yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia Reo. Dia terlalu lugu dan bodoh untuk berani mencoba sesuatu yang tidak penting ini. Karena suatu saat, Kotaro akan pergi meninggalkannya demi orang lain yang benar-benar dia sayang.

"Dia pun memiliki kehidupan. Mungkin dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih bonafit." Jawabnya ketus. Diletakan kembali cokelat yang hendak dia makan karena tiba-tiba merasa tidak nafsu lagi.

"Y-yah mungkin benar juga ssu." Kise hanya mengangguk. Kise sangat mensyukuri kehadiran Bocah SMA itu karena berkat dia, kehidupan Reo menjadi lebih berwarna dan tidak monoton. Terkadang mereka suka ngobrol saat Reo sedang pergi dan Kotaro selalu memuji-muji Reo. Matanya berbinar dan pertanyaan yang sama selalu keluar.

'Kapan Reo-nee akan mengijinkanku yaaaa...'

"M-mamacchi tidak sekalipun merindukan Kotarocchi?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya datar. "Ah, aku pergi dulu Ryouta-chan. Ada yang harus dibeli." Dan Reo pun pergi meninggalkan Kise yang masih terduduk. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

Sekitar satu jam kemudian Reo kembali dari jalan-jalan singkatnya. Pikirannya masih saja berantakan mengenai banyak hal, terutama bocah yang satu itu. Jujur saja dia sedikit kesepian, tapi ini demi kebaikannya sendiri. Iya, demi kebaikannya sen-

 **BRAK**

"REO-NEE!"

eh? Suara familiar ini kan...

Reo menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kotaro di hadapannya dengan kemeja dan dasi yang berantakan. Dia membawa ransel jansport yang besar di punggungnya.

 **BRUK**

Ranselnya dijatuhkan di lantai sambil dia duduk. Dibuka resleting ransel itu dan mengeluarkan celengan pasukan keroro gunso kesayangannya. Diletakan berjajar mulai Dari Keroro, Giroro, Kururu, Dororo dan Tamama. Reo hanya bisa mengerjap bingung melihat deretan kodok lucu itu. Dia pun ikut berlutut.

"O-oi Bocah..." Ucapnya bingung. "Apa yang sedang kau-"

 **PRANK**

Keroro pecah dan menampakan banyak koin 100 yen. Kedua, dia memcahkan Giroro dan banyak koin 500 yen keluar.

"Kotaro-"

 **PRANK**

Kotaro tidak menghiraukan panggilan Reo dan malah memecahkan Kururu yang berisikan banyak lembaran 1000 yen. Terakhir, tentu saja Dororo yang berisikan lembaran 5000 yen.

"Apakah ini cukup untuk membelimu, Reo-nee?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Ternyata selama ini dia menghilang untuk bekerja lebih keras. Sejak kejadian hari itu, bukannya terpukul atau menyerah, dia malahan lebih berambisi.

"Kotaro..." Reo diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kenapa bocah ini sangat niat mengejarnya? Bahkan sampai ingin membelinya, bukan menyewanya lagi. Tapi, Reo tetap berpegang teguh pada pemikirannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa jawaban.

"N-na... Kalau begitu..." Kotaro mengambil celengan terakhirnya dan memberikannya pada Reo. "Reo-nee... Pecahkan ini untukku... Tamama terlalu lucu, aku tidak tega..."

Awalnya Reo ingin menolak, tetapi apa salahnya kalau dia mengabulkan permintaannya yang sepele ini?

"Baiklah."

 **PRANK**

"..."

Apa yang dilihat oleh Reo bukanlah lembaran uang ataupun koin seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Melainkan sebuah cincin.

Dan sebuah secarik kertas kecil.

 _'I love you, please let me buy you.'_

"..."

 **Tes**

"Reo...nee?" Kotaro khawatir saat melihat setetes air mata yang keluar dari mata Reo. Reo sendiri bahkan tidak menyadari air mata yang keluar. Yang dia tahu adalah dia merasa frustasi. Frustasi dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau... Tidak tahu apa itu menyerah ya? Kupikir kau akhirnya menyerah, tapi nyatanya disinilah kau...dengan semua ini...membuatku pu-"

Kotaro dengan cepat menghentikan perkataan Reo dengan menangkap bibir pria cantik itu dengan bibirnya. Hanya sekejap untuk membuatnya berhenti berbicara. Dia tersenyum dengan gigi gingsul imutnya.

"Reo-nee jadilah milikku!"

"..."

Ah sudahlah. Reo sudah menyerah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kotaro. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa kabur.

"Ya...ya... Kau berhasil membeliku, bocah." Menonjok pelan dada Kotaro. Kotaro tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Reo sangat, sangat erat. Dia sangat senang, terlewat senang malahan.

K-Kalau begitu-"

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Bocah." Dengan segera Reo mengunci pergerakan tangan Kotaro yang tadi sudah mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Reo melepaskan diri dan menyentil hidung Kotaro.

"Belajar dulu sampai lulus, baru kuijinkan."

"HAEEEEE?"

Dan Reo berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kotaro yang sepertinya broken heart. Reo tidak dapat menahan tawa dan air mata yang sudah ingin membludak keluar.

"Reo-nee..." Kotaro memeluk Reo dari belakang sambil memohon-mohon. Reo berbalik dan menutup mata Kotaro agar tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata.

 **CHU~**

Sebuah ciuman ringan mendarat pada bibir Kotaro dan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi pada pundak Kotaro. Sebodoh apapun bocah itu, setidaknya dia tahu kalau Reo menangis pada pundaknya. Tangannya hanya mengelus surai hitam Reo.

"Arigatou, Reo-nee..."

* * *

 **Hallo, ada yang ingat saya? Pasti nggak lah, siapa saya(?) nanya terus ih saya kaya mas operator telepon(?)  
**

 **Setelah mengambil haitus yang teramat lama, saya yang biasanya nangkel di fandom YunJae dan Final Fantasy melakukan comeback di fandom KuroBas dengan epicnya(?)**

 **Kepada para readers yang sudah membaca FF ini, Nao ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Nao sangat senang! \\(^0^)/**

 **Apalagi yang mengenal Nao, nanti Nao kasih kecupan penuh cinta dari Nebuya dan Mibuchi~**

 **Oh iya, sepertinya pairingan ini sangat teramat langka ya, selangka cangcut helo kiti limited edition punya Kasamatsu(?) tapi, mereka berdua akan menjadi sangat manis kalau bersama~ terutama Kotaro yang lugu dan Reo yang suka menggoda secara tidak sengaja? iya gitu?**

 **Repiu pliss?**


End file.
